Remords
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Après leur retour de la planète où ils étaient « prisonniers » avec un Wraith. MacKay se sent coupable de la mort de Gall.
1. Chapter 1

Remords

**Résumé :** Après leur retour de la planète où ils étaient « prisonniers » avec un Wraith. MacKay se sent coupable de la mort de Gall.

**Genre :** « Début » de slash MacShep

**Note de l'auteur :** La fic se situe après l'épisode 1.12 : « Duel/The defiant one ».

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient rentrés de…il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de la planète. Il revoyait encore devant lui le corps de Gall. Il se tourna une énième fois dans son lit. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le scientifique, l'arme encore fumante dans la main. Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit la main vers son réveil. Il indiquait 1h26 du matin. Il décida de se lever, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il songea à aller voir Beckett pour qu'il lui donne un somnifère mais se ravisa. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas très bien où il allait mais il s'en fichait, il voulait changer d'air. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses pas le menèrent finalement vers un des balcons. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il grimaça quand ses pieds sentirent le froid du sol mais il continua quand même à marcher vers la balustrade. Il porta son regard sur l'horizon. Bien qu'il fasse assez noir, on pouvait distinguer l'écume laissée par la mer sur les parois de la Cité. Rodney ferma les yeux et huma l'air. Il se sentait bien, il sortait rarement hors de son laboratoire. Quant il sortait, c'était soit pour les missions, soit pour aller manger. Il reprit une inspiration. Il garda les yeux fermés, il ne les ouvrit que quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui…

Bien que Carson le lui ait interdit, il était sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal mais il continuait de marcher d'un pas assuré vers ses quartiers. Il voulait se changer, la tenue que lui avait donné Carson n'était pas des plus jolie, et puis il se sentait serré à l'intérieur. Après s'être changé, il ressortit de ses quartiers. Il voulait aller prendre l'air comme il le faisait après chaque mission. Il entra dans le balcon situé prés de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la balustrade, le soleil était presque couché. Il restait des traces de son passage dans le ciel. Après quelques minutes de ce spectacle, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. S'attendant à voir débarquer un Beckett en furie il se recula contre la paroi et resta là sans faire de bruit. Comme il faisait assez sombre, Sheppard ne put reconnaître au premier cou d'œil la personne qui venait d'entrer. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la balustrade et s'y accouda. Manifestement, ce n'était pas Beckett. Sheppard attendit quelques minutes puis s'avança vers la personne accoudée…

John _(surpris)_ : MacKay ?

Ce dernier se retourna, son visage exprimait l'étonnement.

Rodney : Major ? Mais qu'est ce que ?

John : Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

Rodney _(balbutiant)_ : Je…heu…je prenais l'air, rien de plus. Et vous ?

John : Pareil…

Rodney se rendit compte alors que Sheppard n'était pas à l'infirmerie comme le lui avait « ordonné » Beckett.

Rodney : Major ! Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie !

John : Oui je sais…

Rodney : Carson va vous arracher la tête quand il verra que vous n'êtes plus dans votre lit !

John : Je sais, Rodney…

Rodney allait recommencer une phrase mais Sheppard, plus qu'énervé par les tirades de Rodney posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté, Rodney se tut immédiatement. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, John retira vivement sa main. Il se sentait idiot sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

John _(gêné)_ : Je…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, excusez moi Rodney…

Rodney : Ce…ce n'est pas grave, ce doit être la fatigue… 

Le major acquiesça.

John : Oui, vous devez avoir raison. Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie.

Il dit au revoir a scientifique puis sortit et alla en direction de l'infirmerie. Durant le chemin, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de gamberger à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, ça avait été impulsif…Il arriva à l'infirmerie. Carson l'attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés. Il s'arrêta, tentant de préparer une excuse valable.

John : Carson je…

Carson : Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?

Sa voix paraissait calme, mais son attitude trahissait la colère qui l'habitait.

Ouh là, mauvais signe… Carson : Alors ? 

John : J'étais…au balcon, je prenais l'air.

Carson : Vous preniez l'air ?

Sa voix était toujours calme, mais Sheppard savait que Carson allait exploser et dans pas longtemps. En effet, il ne se fit pas prier.

Carson : Môssieur souffre d'une plaie par balle, d'une côte fracturée et d'une multitude de bleus mais non, il n'écoute pas ce que lui dit son docteur, il sort de l'infirmerie pour prendre l'air !

Il avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton assez élevé.

John : Je suis désolé Car…

Le docteur lui coupa la parole.

Carson : C'est la dernière fois que vous me faites ça major, si vous retentez l'expérience je vous jure que vous vous souviendrez de vos prochains check up. C'est bien clair ?

John hocha la tête. Carson décroisa les bras et lui sourit.

Carson : Après vous major.

Il l'invita d'un geste du bras à entrer dans l'infirmerie. John lui envoya un timide sourire. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et se recoucha dans son lit. Carson lui souhaita bonne nuit puis alla vaquer à ses occupations.

Rodney était toujours sur le balcon, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se produire. John avait été gêné. C'était bien la première fois que le scientifique le voyait réagir comme ça. Mais Rodney n'était pas en reste non plus, il revoyait la scène dans son esprit : Sheppard posant sa main sur ses lèvres…Rodney ferma les yeux à moitié…Ses doigts sur ses lèvres…c'était tellement…Rodney rouvrit les yeux. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi il pensait cela. Probablement la fatigue, oui, c'était ça : il était fatigué, et puis la journée n'avait pas été des plus facile. Il secoua la tête et prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Il entra à l'intérieur. Tout irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Rodney répéta la phrase pour s'en persuader. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux, mais ce n'était plus le corps de Gall qu'il avait devant les yeux, c'était celui de quelqu'un d'autre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il y aura un peu plus « d'action » dans ce chapitre.

Il était libre, enfin ! Carson avait capitulé et l'avait laissé partir à la condition sine qua none qu'il fasse acte de présence pour que le médecin écossais puisse refaire ses bandages. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et changé de vêtements il décida d'aller voir Rodney. Bien qu'il soit allé le voir lors de sa « convalescence forcée », il sentait comme une barrière entre deux et il voulait absolument la faire tomber.

Pendant ce temps là, le scientifique en question réprimandait encore une fois le pauvre Zelenka. Ce dernier excédé par le comportement de Rodney décida de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Zelenka : Rodney, ça suffit !

Le ton employé par Radek le fit taire immédiatement.

Zelenka : Nous connaissons tous votre caractère de cochon et les conséquences que cela entraîne pour votre entourage, mais ces derniers jours vous dépassez vraiment les bornes !

La colère était montée aux joues du tchèque. Rodney ne faisait plus un geste, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Zelenka réagir comme ça. Le silence qui avait suivit la tirade de Zelenka fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. Sheppard entra dans le laboratoire et regarda tour à tour les deux scientifiques. Il vit que Zelenka n'était pas dans son état normal.

John : Ahem, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en grande discussion, je repasserai plus tard.

Zelenka : Non, c'est bon major. J'avais fini.

Le scientifique prit son ordinateur portable et sortit en trombe du laboratoire, manquant de percuter Sheppard qui s'écarta juste à temps.

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil au militaire puis se retourna vers son ordinateur. Sheppard s'approcha de lui.

John : Alors ?

Rodney _(pianotant sur son ordinateur)_ : Alors quoi ?

Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Sheppard l'interpella mais le scientifique ne répondit pas. John leva les yeux au ciel.

John : Rodney, ouhou ici Atlantis.

Tout en disant cela, il agita une de ses mains devant les yeux de Rodney. Sachant que le major n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, Rodney s'arrêta de pianoter sur son ordinateur et tourna son visage vers John.

Rodney : Nous avons eu un…léger accrochage. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, vous pourriez me laisser travailler ?

Il s'éloigna du major, prit un rapport et commença à le lire. Quand MacKay faisait cela, John abandonnait la partie, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part du scientifique. Mais il ne ferait pas ça aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'une réponse et il comptait bien l'avoir.

John : Rodney ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : Je vous ai dit ce qu'il s'était pas…

John : Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voudrais parler.

Rodney leva les yeux de son rapport vers le major puis détourna la tête. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de parler de ça.

Rodney : Nous en avons déjà parlé il me semble.

John : Oui, je sais. Mais, j'ai l'impression que…

Rodney : Que quoi ?

John : Qu'il y a comme une barrière entre nous depuis… « l'incident ».

Rodney répéta ces mots dans sa tête. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire que depuis ce fameux soir, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Et puis, il y avait les rêves. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était du à la fatigue et au stress mais, le rêve réapparaissait presque toutes les nuits à présent. John s'approcha de MacKay.

John : Nous sommes amis Rodney et…

Rodney : John…

Il prononça ce mot comme une supplication. John s'arrêta aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais vu Rodney comme ça. Il s'approcha encore un peu. Ils étaient face à face à présent. Rodney pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'after shave du major. Alors Rodney fit une chose à laquelle le major et lui même ne s'attendaient vraiment pas.

Rodney _(en colère)_ : Eh bien ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Depuis ce fameux « incident », comme vous l'appelez, je suis entrain de devenir fou. Je ne pense qu'à ça, je n'arrive même plus à travailler sans y penser et puis ça ne m'obsède pas que pendant la journée non, ce serait trop beau, la nuit aussi j'y repense. Mais disons que durant ce moment là, les choses vont beaucoup plus loin !

MacKay avait dit cela d'une seule traite. Ça y est, il l'avait sa réponse et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le discours de Rodney avait eu un impact auquel il ne s'attendait pas et lui fit réaliser quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui en lui depuis de longs mois…

Rodney attendant que le major réponde, s'impatientait. Il pensait que Sheppard réagirait du tac au tac, mais au contraire il semblait prendre son temps. Il ferma les yeux et se donna une gifle virtuellement. C'était bien une des première fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait était stupide. Sheppard devait le prendre pour un fou maintenant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il rêvait de lui. Il savait que le major était attiré par les femmes, qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. A la réflexion, lui aussi était attiré par les femmes c'était du moins ce qu'il croyait avant d'arriver sur Atlantis. Mais en quelques mois, son univers avait complètement changé. Il était passé du stade de scientifique égocentrique à celui de membre d'une équipe d'exploration, il avait appris à travailler en équipe, mais la plus importante des choses qui lui soit arrivée était l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Teyla, Ford et Sheppard. Enfin, ex-amitié avec Sheppard vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rodney allait continuer son « introspection intérieure » lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa joue. Rodney rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux du major. Ce dernier lui souriait.

Rodney : Mais…

Sheppard approcha sa tête de celle du scientifique.

John : Tais toi…

Ces mots n'avait été qu'un murmure. John approcha ses lèvres de Rodney. Il hésita quelques instants puis posa ses lèvres sur celle de Rodney. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et posa une de ses mains sur la nuque du major. Il décolla, à grand regret, ses lèvres du major, mais il fallait qu'il sache…

Rodney : Est ce que…

John hocha positivement la tête. Rodney rapprocha le visage du major et l'embrassa. Mais leur baiser était plus sauvage que le premier. Rodney entra sa langue dans la bouche de John. Il commença à jouer avec cette dernière. John était surpris de la teneur du baiser, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rodney l'embrasserait avec une telle…ferveur. Mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire…Ils se séparèrent et John colla son front contre celui du scientifique.

John : Wow…

Rodney recula son visage et regarda le major qui avait ouvert les yeux. Il affichait son sourire supérieur.

Rodney : Je sais…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit avertissement, si la relation entre deux hommes vous dégoûte, ne continuez pas votre chemin. Pour les autres bonne lecture.

_John : Wow…_

_Rodney recula son visage et regarda le major qui avait ouvert les yeux. Il affichait son sourire supérieur._

Rodney : Je sais… 

Sheppard allait répliquer mais sa radio se mit à grésiller et la voix d'une Elisabeth en furie en sortit.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Major ! Où êtes vous ? Je vous rappelle que nous avons rendez vous !

Sheppard s'écarta de Rodney pour répondre à Elisabeth.

John _(par radio)_ : Oui, je sais. J'ai complètement oublié, une affaire urgente à…

Elisabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle lui rappela qu'en tant que militaire le plus au gradé il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu plus de professionnalisme. John s'excusa une énième fois et annonça à Elisabeth qu'il serai dans son bureau sous quelques minutes puis il coupa sa radio.

_Une affaire urgente…_

C'était donc comme ça qu'il le voyait, il allait se venger, et rapidement en plus. Rodney croisa les bras et attendit patiemment que le major finisse sa conversation. Lorsqu'il eut finit il prit la parole.

Rodney : Alors c'est comme ça que tu me considère, comme une « affaire urgente ».

Il insista bien sur les deux derniers mots. Sheppard se tourna, Rodney avait prit un air faussement outragé qui fit sourire Sheppard. Ce dernier s'approcha du scientifique et plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rodney était décontenancé. Le major se recula, se retourna et sortit du laboratoire, mais revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Sheppard : Ce soir, mes quartiers ?

Rodney : Heu…d'accord.

Sheppard lui envoya son sourire qui faisait pâlir presque toutes les femmes du complexe et sortit à nouveau. Rodney regarda la pièce autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de ce passer quelques minutes auparavant. Il se repassa la scène et un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

_Décidément, même les rêves les plus fous peuvent se réaliser…_

Il fut arrêté dans sa rêverie par Zelenka entrant dans le laboratoire. Rodney reprit ses esprits et alla s'excuser pour sa « conduite » envers ce dernier. Le tchèque n'en revint pas : Rodney MacKay s'excusait ! Il se demandait s'il devait appeler Carson mais finalement se ravisa, après tout, tout le monde pouvait avoir ses sautes d'humeur, même Rodney. Ils remirent au travail même si Rodney avait quelques difficultés de concentration…

Sheppard faisait semblant d'écouter Elisabeth, il avait décroché un quart d'heure auparavant. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau et à ce soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : encore une heure à attendre. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : Si ce que je raconte vous ennuie, dîtes le major.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle.

John : Non, non, c'est…très intéressant.

Elisabeth : Pouvez vous me dire de quoi je viens de parler ?

John : Heu…

Il essaya de se souvenir des premières minutes de leur conversation mais il n'y avait sans doute pas prêté beaucoup d'attention.

Elisabeth : Je vois. Merci de voir que la sécurité de la Cité vous intéresse à ce point.

John : Je suis désolé Elisabeth, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

Elisabeth le regardait, incrédule.

Elisabeth : J'imagine que vous ne prêterez pas attention au reste non plus, vu l'état de « fatigue » dans lequel vous vous trouvez. Je suggère que l'on remette cette conversation à demain matin, en espérant que vous soyez bien réveillé.

John : Vous pouvez comptez sur moi Elisabeth.

Il se leva, lui envoya son sourire charmeur et sortit de son bureau. Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type allait la rendre folle…

Rodney sortit de son laboratoire. Après avoir effectué une centaine de tests sur divers objets et n'avoir rien trouvé d'intéressant, il avait congédié Zelenka et était sortit. Il décida d'aller faire un brin de toilette. Il arriva devant ses quartiers. Il prit une douche, s'habilla en civil et sortit de ses quartiers. Il arriva devant les quartiers de la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Il allait frapper à la porte mais se retint. Il eut une sensation d'angoisse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec un homme, même si actuellement on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient en couple. Il fut interrompu par la voix de John.

John : Vous allez prendre racine devant ma porte MacKay ?

Rodney : Hum…non, non.

John s'effaça pour laisser entrer le scientifique. Ce dernier regarda la chambre comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent. John le remarqua immédiatement. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

John : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

Rodney se retourna.

Rodney : C'est juste que…c'est inhabituel.

John : Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je ressens ça.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Rodney sourit.

John : Enfin un sourire sur ce joli minois.

Le scientifique se mit à rougir à ce compliment. Il s'avança, espérant que le militaire n'ait rien remarqué. Il n'était pas très habitué aux compliments.

Rodney : Alors, hum…tu as prévu quoi ?

John s'approcha de son lit sur lequel était posé un paquet.

John : Je suis passé au mess et j'ai « tenté » de trouver quelque chose de mangeable.

Il sortit deux sandwichs au poulet et deux tartes : l'une au citron et l'autre à la fraise.

John : Sandwich au poulet et tarte à la fraise, ça te dit ?

Pour toute réponse Rodney lui sourit. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à manger. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Rodney, qui parlait tout le temps, ne trouvait rien à dire. Finalement, John se mit à rire nerveusement. Ce rire se transforma vite en fou rire.

Rodney : Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

John _(tentant de reprendre sa respiration)_ : On…on dirait deux ados…à leur…premier rendez vous…

Rodney tiqua à la mention « rendez vous » et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tarte. John reprit une attitude sérieuse.

John : Ça va Rodney ?

Rodney _(toussant)_ : Oui oui, ça va. C'est quand tu as dit « rendez vous ».

_C'était donc ça…_

John : Ecoute, il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on…

Rodney s'approcha de John.

Rodney : Non, j'ai envie d'être ici c'est juste que…les rendez vous et moi…avec les femmes c'est déjà difficile alors avec les hommes…je te laisse imaginer.

John poussa un léger souffle de soulagement, il n'avait pas envie que le scientifique parte. Il s'approcha de Rodney. Il détailla son visage et arrêta son regard vers ses yeux. Rodney avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Le Rodney en question ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le major le regardait, sans rien faire…il attendait peut être quelque chose…de toute manière, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement comme ça, et puis il avait envie de goûter à ses lèvres à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et approcha son visage du sien.

Le signe qu'il attendait arriva enfin, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Rodney sur les siennes. Il posa une de ses mains sur la nuque du scientifique, pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. Leur baiser fut encore plus passionné que le second, la langue de Rodney tournant et retournant avec celle de John. Ce dernier avait du mal à garder des pensées cohérentes. S'il avait été avec une femme, il serait passé à l'action depuis un moment. Mais avec Rodney, tout était différent. Il voulait prendre son temps. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. John posa un baiser sur la bouche de Rodney puis se coucha sur le dos, le regard rivé au plafond.

Rodney observa la major de long en large. Les vêtements n'aidaient guère, mais il pouvait quand même apercevoir les muscles situés sous son t-shirt. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa sa main dessus et caressa le torse du major doucement. Tout d'abord hésitantes, ses caresses se firent plus précises…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Je déconseille aux plus jeunes de continuer de lire la fic. Il n'y a rien de vraiment « sexuel » mais certaines situations pourraient choquer.

_Rodney observa la major de long en large. Les vêtements n'aidaient guère, mais il pouvait quand même apercevoir les muscles situés sous son t-shirt. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa sa main dessus et caressa le torse du major doucement. Tout d'abord hésitantes, ses caresses se firent plus précises…_

Au contact de la main de Rodney, John ferma les yeux. Il appréciait le contact de la main de Rodney contre son torse. Il avait du mal à définir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis mais la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que ça lui fait un bien fou. Il frissonna légèrement lorsque la main du scientifique passa sous son t-shirt. Il tenta de garder des pensées cohérentes, mais le contact avec Rodney ne l'y aidait guère.

Il avait la peau douce. Cela surpris le scientifique, il n'imaginait pas les militaires avec la peau douce. Mais ça ne le préoccupait pas. Il releva un peu le t-shirt de sa main non occupée et vit une cicatrice. Il passa ses doigts dessus, elle était fine et pas très grande, probablement une opération. Il repassa sa main dessus, puis se pencha vers le torse du militaire et posa une baiser sur la cicatrice. Puis, mue par une envie de découverte, Rodney enleva le t-shirt du major et commença à embrasser son torse.

Si Rodney continuait comme ça, John doutait de pouvoir rester très « gentleman » jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. A chaque baiser que le scientifique déposait, le désir de John pour ce dernier allait crescendo. Rodney lui faisait vivre une réelle torture et il se mit à gémir faiblement.

Rodney savait ce qu'il faisait endurer au major, il ralentit légèrement la cadence. Il ne se lassait pas d'explorer ce nouveau « terrain de jeu ». Lorsqu'il entendit gémir le major, il eu un petit sourire puis il se remit à son « exploration ».

Ce type le rendait fou, et pas seulement au sens figuré…Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Rodney, les caressant légèrement. Le scientifique commença à remonter vers lui tout en continuant de déposer de légers baisers sur son passage. Il arriva finalement vers sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec passion. John fit descendre sa main sur le dos de Rodney. Ce dernier se sépara de lui et se coucha à côté de lui. John le regarda, sa main était toujours posée sur le scientifique et il se rendit compte que, contrairement à lui, il avait toujours son t-shirt. Mauvaise chose, il allait devoir y remédier rapidement.

John : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas là…

Rodney : Quoi ? Je…j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Alors là, Rodney ne comprenait plus rien du tout, il pensait que tout allait bien et il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus confiant. Et maintenant, voilà que le major disait que quelque chose clochait.

Sa réflexion ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Sheppard qui s'empressa de rassurer le scientifique.

John : Non, non, pas du tout. Au contraire, c'était…bien. C'est juste que…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au t-shirt de Rodney.

John : Nous ne sommes pas à égalité.

Le cerveau de Rodney, ne comprenait toujours pas…ils n'étaient pas sur un pied d'égalité ? Alors là, il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien…

Bien qu'ils étaient assez proches, Sheppard se rapprocha de Rodney.

John : Disons que j'aimerais moi aussi jouer à l'explorateur… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :**Voilà la suit avec du retard je vous l'accorde, merci pour le lien Rieval :D

_Bien qu'ils étaient assez proches, Sheppard se rapprocha de Rodney. _

_John : Disons que j'aimerais moi aussi jouer à l'explorateur…_

Rodney ne savais quoi pas dire, l'idée du major le caressant avait maintes fois traversée son esprit mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la situation la seule envie qu'il avait c'était de fuir le plus loin possible…ce qui ne servait strictement à rien vu qu'ils vivaient sur une base entourée d'eau et que Sheppard pourrait le retrouver facilement. Rodney releva son visage vers celui de John. Ses yeux croisèrent ses yeux. On disait que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme, et à cet instant précis Rodney pouvait jurer que ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son futur amant était pure vérité. Il passa alors sa main dans les cheveux du militaire qui l'embrassa.

John débuta alors sa « nouvelle mission ». Il embrassa Rodney sur les lèvres puis commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou.

Rodney se laissa aller en arrière, sentant les mains de John glisser sous son t-shirt il leva les bras pour l'aider à l'enlever.

John parcourait le torse et le dos du scientifique de ses mains. Rodney n'avait pas la taille « mannequin » mais cela ne gênait pas le militaire. Il continua d'explorer le torse de Rodney, ce dernier avait de petites poignées d'amour et John s'empressa de les embrasser.

Rodney avait fermé les yeux. Il se délectait du contact des lèvres de John sur sa peau.

John continua de l'embrasser, de le caresser puis remonta progressivement vers son visage. Il arriva au niveau de son visage et plongea son regard dans celui du scientifique. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Rodney sur ses lèvres. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney et la caressa tendrement.

John regardait Rodney avec une telle intensité que ce dernier se sentait fondre sous son regard. Il posa sa main sur celle du militaire, et entrelaça ses doigts dans cette dernière. Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis enfouit son visage dans le cou du major.

Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de Rodney et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient maintenant torse contre torse. John se sentait bien, il aurait pu rester éternellement comme ça. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il finit par s'endormir, rejoignant Rodney…


	6. Chapter 6

_Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de Rodney et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient maintenant torse contre torse. John se sentait bien, il aurait pu rester éternellement comme ça. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il finit par s'endormir, rejoignant Rodney…_

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Major ! Répondez !

Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les yeux, chercha avec sa main sa radio qu'il failli faire tomber.

John _(par radio)_ : …Oui…Elisabeth, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La réponse d'Elisabeth acheva de le réveiller complètement, surtout grâce au ton qu'elle employa.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez plus d'une heure de retard John, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

John se souvint du briefing qu'il avait reporté.

John _(par radio)_ : Je…oui, j'ai oublié. Je serai là dans cinq minutes, à tout de suite.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Elisabeth et coupa sa radio. Il reposa sa radio et reporta son attention vers la personne qui avait occupée son lit. Rodney était toujours endormi.

_Est ce que si je l'embrasse il se réveillera ? Après tout, je peux toujours essayer… _

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, déposant un léger baiser. Il attendit un peu. Aucune réaction. Rodney resterait toujours Rodney…Il commença à le réveiller doucement. Le scientifique commença à se réveiller et à marmonner.

Rodney : Non…Jenny, fiche moi la paix…

_Jenny ? Mais de qui il parle ?_

John _(murmurant)_ : Rodney…il faut te réveiller…

Le scientifique ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Rodney : Hey…bonjour.

John _(souriant)_ : Bonjour la belle au bois dormant.

Rodney lui envoya un léger coup de poing à l'épaule.

Rodney : Hé, je suis pas une fille…

John : Tiens, en parlant de fille…tu passes la nuit avec un homme et quand tu te réveilles le matin tu prononces le nom d'une fille, y a de quoi être jaloux…

Rodney se passa la main sur le visage et se retourna sur le dos.

Rodney : Jenny et…c'est ma sœur.

John : Le grand Rodney MacKay à une sœur…et il ne m'en a même pas parlé…

Tout en parlant, John se rapprocha de Rodney et passa sur lui.

Rodney : Tu aurais essayé de la draguer…

John prit un air faussement offensé.

John : Comment peux tu penser ça ? Je n'aurais jamais osé draguer ta sœur, ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse…

Il ponctua sa phrase en embrassant le scientifique avec passion. Mais Rodney se sépara de leur étreinte.

Rodney : Vraiment ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dégagea. Il commença de se déshabiller devant le regard plus qu'attentif de Rodney.

Rodney : Hum…

John l'entendit et se retourna. Il était presque habillé, son t-shirt était à moitié mis.

John : Quoi « hum » ?

Rodney passa les bras derrière sa tête.

Rodney : Non rien, j'étais juste entrain d'admirer la vue.

John sourit puis se pencha vers Rodney et l'embrassa.

John : Tu devrais remettre ton t-shirt parce que si j'ouvre la porte et que quelqu'un te vois à demi nu sur mon lit…ça risque de jaser…

Rodney : Bien sûr…

Il attrapa son t-shirt et se rhabilla.

Il se dirigea vers la porte puis se tourna subitement vers John.

Rodney : Qu'est ce qu'on dit si quelqu'un nous voit ?

John : On aura qu'à dire que…tu es venu faire une visite matinale.

Rodney : D'accord.

John s'approcha du scientifique et prit don visage entre ses mains.

John : Hey, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, les autres ne sauront rien. D'accord ?

Rodney acquiesça et John l'embrassa, puis il ouvrit la porte. John accompagna Rodney jusqu'au mess puis prit la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth et se prépara mentalement au savon qu'il allait prendre dans quelques minutes.

_Espérons qu'elle me laissera en vie._

Il sourit en voyant Elisabeth dans son bureau, il pourrait toujours essayer de la charmer, ça marchait presque à tous les coups.

_Presque…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Il sourit en voyant Elisabeth dans son bureau, il pourrait toujours essayer de la charmer, ça marchait presque à tous les coups._

_Presque…_

Il sortit du bureau d'Elisabeth en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Elle lui avait passé un bon savon, reprenant toutes les fois où il avait été en retard. Après avoir vu que le fait d'excuser ne la calmait pas, il décida d'appliquer le plan B alias « plan de séduction ». Mais cette fois ci, Elisabeth ne s'était pas laissée avoir. Elle lui rappela qu'en tant que militaire le plus haut gradé il devait assumer ses responsabilités. Il lui suggéra alors de le remplacer par Bates, qui lui ne manquait jamais un briefing, mais Elisabeth lui envoya un regard si noir que le major se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce que son savon soit fini. Il recommencèrent alors leur briefing où ils l'avaient laissés la dernière fois. Il était question de reprendre l'exploration de la Cité, chose qu'ils avaient abandonnés suite à l'annonce des vaisseaux ruches se dirigeant vers Atlantis. Elisabeth pensait qu'ils pourraient peut être découvrir des défenses cachées ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle lui avait dit d'organiser les équipes d'exploration. Elle l'avait congédié et il était sortit. Il avait hâte d'effectuer ses missions d'explorations et il savait déjà avec qui il allait faire ces fameuses missions…

Rodney avait passé toute la matinée à réparer un Jumper défectueux. Après avoir passé la matinée dessus sans avoir trouvé la cause de cette panne, il décida de prendre le chemin du mess bien qu'il ait pris un copieux petit déjeuner deux heures plus tôt. Il entra donc dans le mess, prit une entrée et un dessert et chercha une table. Il vit John, qui était de dos, et se dirigea vers lui. Il allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il vit Ford rire à une de ses blagues. Rodney se rembrunit. Il toussa pour montrer sa présence.

John _(se tournant)_ : Hé, bonjour MacKay ! Vous venez vous asseoir avec nous ?

Rodney : Heu…hum, oui.

Il s'asseya à côté de Ford, en diagonale de John.

Aiden : Le major me racontait une blague, vous voulez l'entendre ?

Rodney : Non, lieutenant, j'ai mieux à faire qu'à entendre ses inepties.

John : Hé ! tout doux « Monsieur Je sais tout », qu'est ce qui se passe, Zelenka à encore trouvé une solution à un problème et vous non ?

Rodney : Ha ha, très drôle major.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas content que le militaire se moque de lui. La surprise prit place sur le visage du major. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? John ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait à moins que…cet idiot pensait qu'il essayer de draguer Ford ! Il leva les yeux au ciel : parfois, Rodney pouvait vraiment être stupide…

A l'instant même où il eut fini sa phrase, Rodney s'en mordit les doigts. Il lui avait parlé sèchement alors que lui avait juste essayé de faire une petite blague, nulle comme d'habitude, mais quand même. Il aurait bien aimé s'excuser mais pas devant Ford, ni devant le reste des personnes se trouvant dans le mess. Il reporta alors son attention sur son assiette et mangea en quatrième vitesse ce qu'il y avait dedans.

John n'en revenait pas, Rodney était capable de bien des prouesses lorsqu'il mangeait mais là…il avait avalé son repas en mois de 5 minutes ! Il espérait que Rodney n'était pas aussi rapide au lit…il sourit à cette pensée…Rodney se leva et partit mais John le rappela.

Rodney : Oui…

John : Attendez, je vous accompagne.

Rodney : Non non, ça va aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail et…

Entre temps, John s'était levé et était désormais en face de Rodney.

John _(chuchotant)_ : Je crois qu'on à des choses à se dire…

Il eut haussement de cils qui voulait dire _« Et on va se les dire »_ puis partit poser son plateau. Rodney resta quelques secondes comme ça puis alla poser son plateau et rejoint John qui l'attendait devant la sortie. Ils ne dirent rien durant le trajet qui les mena jusqu'aux Jumpers. Rodney arriva devant le Jumper sur lequel il travaillait le matin et voyant que John le suivait toujours s'arrêta et se retourna.

Rodney : Tu vas me suivre aussi à l'intérieur ou quoi ?

John : Ne me tente pas…

Rodney : Si c'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as suivi tu peux repartir, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Sur ce, à plus tard.

Il se tourna une seconde fois et entra dans le Jumper. John leva les yeux et rentra à son tour dans le Jumper.

John : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Rodney : Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de…

John _(s'approchant de Rodney)_ : Oh si tu sais de quoi je parle, et ça s'est passé…_(il regarda sa montre)_…il y a à peine un quart d'heure.

Rodney allait répliquer mais John fut plus rapide.

John : Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas de vue sur Ford.

Rodney ouvra la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

John : Je vois que tu as du travail, je vais donc te laisser…tranquille…

Il se tourna mais senti une main sur son bras.

Rodney : Excuse moi, c'est juste…j'ai eu peur.

John : Sache que tu n'as plus à avoir peur maintenant. Et puis de toute manière, Ford est hétéro.

Rodney : Tu as essayé de…

John : Mais non ! Nous avons juste eu ce qu'on appelle une « discussion » et il m'a fait part de son attirance pour Teyla…

Rodney : Tu veux dire que…mais c'est un scoop !

John : Je te vois venir, interdiction de le dire à d'autres personnes sinon…je me chargerai personnellement de ta punition.

Rodney eut un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Rodney : Ah oui…_(il croisa les bras et sourit)_…et pourrais je savoir ce qu'il risque de m'arriver ?

Rodney et John étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages situés seulement à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

John : Je pourrais même t'en faire la démonstration maintenant…

Le militaire passa sa main sur la nuque de Rodney et attira son visage au sien pour l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent et John sortit de l'appareil. Rodney resta un moment sans rien faire, le souvenir des lèvres de John encore sur les siennes. Il se secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ou cette satanée Cité ne survivrait pas. Il se remit donc au travail, espérant que John revienne pour lui donner une petite « correction »…


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour les reviews, et pour votre plus grand bonheur, voilà la suite !

_Le militaire passa sa main sur la nuque de Rodney et attira son visage au sien pour l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent et John sortit de l'appareil. Rodney resta un moment sans rien faire, le souvenir des lèvres de John encore sur les siennes. Il se secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ou cette satanée Cité ne survivrait pas. Il se remit donc au travail, espérant que John revienne pour lui donner une petite « correction »…_

John avait passé l'après-midi à former les équipes d'exploration que Bates avait, naturellement, contestées. Il fallait dire que John l'avait collé avec Halling alors Bates n'était pas du tout content…après avoir passé plus d'un quart d'heure à lui expliquer que ce serait comme ça et pas autrement. Il était sorti de la salle de briefing pour annoncer à Elisabeth que les équipes étaient prêtes. Cette dernière convoqua alors le personnel concerné pour un briefing. Rodney grinça dès dents en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler sur le Jumper qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne daignait pas remarcher. Mais lorsqu'il apprit avec qui il allait faire l'exploration, son caractère changea du tout au tout. D'après ces propres dires : « Une petite sortie ne peut me faire que du bien ». Après le briefing, John et Bates restèrent dans le bureau d'Elisabeth pour finaliser quelques détails.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Rodney faisait le pied de grue devant les quartiers du major. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur sa montre. 21h38. Mais qu'est ce que le major pouvait bien faire ! Le briefing s'était terminé il y avait plus de deux heures et John n'était toujours pas réapparut.

John en avait plus que marre, Bates aborda une énième fois la composition des équipes. John était resté calme pendant les premières fois mais là le sergent dépassait vraiment les bornes. Elisabeth remarqua qu'il était tendu, et il n'était pas le seul, Bates commençait réellement à lui taper sur le système. Et puis elle commençait à avoir sérieusement faim.

Elisabeth : Sergent !

Ce dernier s'arrêta dans sa tirade.

Bates : Oui ?

Elisabeth : C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous ferez équipe avec Halling, un point c'est tout !

Bates : Mais…

Elisabeth : Pas de mais, le briefing est terminé.

Bates repoussa un soupir puis sorti du bureau d'Elisabeth. John bailla et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Elisabeth : Sacrée journée…

John : A qui le dîtes vous. Eh bien, je vais y aller, bonne nuit Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : Bonne nuit John.

Ce dernier lui sourit puis sortit de son bureau. Direction ses quartiers. La seule chose qu'il désirait trouver c'était son lit. Après avoir emprunté un téléporteur, il arriva devant ses quartiers et vit Rodney assis contre la porte endormi. John sourit en le voyant. Tout compte fait, son lit n'était pas la seule chose qu'il voulait retrouver…

John : Rodney…Rodney…

Il le secoua légèrement.

Rodney : Hein ? Quoi ?

John : Tout va bien, tu t'es juste endormi devant mes quartiers.

Rodney : Quoi…oh oui, hum…

Il se releva.

Rodney : Je…heu…je t'attendais et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

John : Moi aussi, Bates n'a pas cessé de me bassiner à propos de Halling…

Rodney lui envoya un sourire compatissant. Il est vrai qu'à propos des Athosiens, Bates pouvait se montrer très désagréable…Le ventre de Rodney émit un gargouillement.

John : Si tu voulais que je t'invite à dîner, fallait le demander.

Rodney passa sa main sur son ventre, il était un peu gêné.

Rodney : Désolé…

John : Allez, viens je t'invite…

Rodney : A vos ordres major.

John sourit puis le scientifique et lui prirent le chemin du mess. Ils se servirent et cherchèrent une table assez éloignée du reste du mess pour être tranquilles. Il y avait peu de monde, ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Ils s'assirent finalement à la table située au fond du mess, les tables alentour étant inoccupées. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant. Rodney, comme à son habitude, monopolisa la conversation. John le regardait discuter tout en souriant. Rodney était une véritable pipelette…oh, il connaissait bien un moyen pour le faire taire mais…il regarda autour de lui…il y avait encore du monde au mess, il ne pourrait donc pas utiliser ce moyen. Finalement il se décida à une autre approche.

Rodney : …j'ai donc essayé de reconnecter les circuits secondaires mais…_(il sursauta et lâcha ses couverts)_…qu'est ce que tu fais ?

John fit l'innocent.

John : De quoi tu parles ?

Rodney : John.

John : Quoi ?

Rodney : Arrête ça immédiatement.

John sourit.

John : Arrêter quoi ?

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : Tu sais très bien quoi.

John lui envoya son plus beau sourire et s'arrêta, Rodney pensa avoir gagné mais…le militaire recommença…

Rodney : Arrête ça, sinon…

John : Sinon quoi ?

Rodney lui envoya un regard noir, le scientifique commençait à prendre une jolie teinte rouge. John, satisfait de l'effet produit, s'arrêta et recommença à manger.

Rodney : Tu sais que tu es dingue ?

John _(entre deux bouchées)_ : …mais c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies…

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel puis finit son assiette. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur repas, John décida de raccompagner Rodney à ses quartiers. Bien que ce dernier ait catégoriquement refusé.

Rodney : Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou John, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

John : …mmm…

Rodney : Et je sais où se trouvent mes quartiers…

John : …mmm…

Rodney s'arrêta de marcher.

Rodney : Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça !

John s'approcha de lui.

John : Faire quoi ?

Rodney : Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi…

Le scientifique soupira.

John sourit. Rodney était vraiment à croquer lorsqu'il s'énervait. Il continua de s'approcher de Rodney.

Rodney comprit trop tard ce qu'il allait se passer. John le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rodney comprit trop tard ce qu'il allait se passer. John le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa._

Rodney tenta vainement de se débattre les premières secondes, mais finalement se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de John pour mieux l'approcher à lui. Ils restèrent cinq bonnes minutes comme ça puis ils se séparèrent. John apposa son front contre celui de Rodney. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient clos.

Rodney : Heureusement que personne n'est passé par là…

John : Oui…

Un silence.

Rodney : Plus jamais je ne te laisserai me raccompagner dans mes quartiers.

John : Ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas apprécié…

Rodney savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Oh oui, il avait apprécié, et même plus. John lui faisait un effet dingue et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Au début, il rangeait le militaire avec tous les autres, à part Samantha Carter, mais John s'était démarqué et finalement Rodney commençait à bien l'apprécier. La voix de John le rappela à la réalité.

Rodney : Quoi ? Oh, si j'ai apprécié…question assez épineuse je dois dire, je ne sais pas trop il faudrait reco…

John n'attendit pas que le scientifique termine sa phrase et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

John : Alors ?

Rodney : Hum…

John : Comment ça hum ? Si c'est pour avoir un autre baiser, ça ne marchera pas une seconde fois.

Rodney : Ah oui ?

John : Oui.

Rodney soupira.

Rodney : Tant pis pour toi…

Rodney se dégagea de l'étreinte du militaire et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il se retourna vers John et lui fit un gros sourire.

Rodney : Bonne nuit John.

Puis il se retourna et entra dans ses quartiers. John n'en revenait pas, MacKay l'avait…il lui avait fait du chantage ! Alors là, Rodney allait avoir de sérieux ennuis, surtout s'il se mettait à le « torturer » de la sorte. John se dirigea alors vers les quartiers du scientifique et ouvrit la porte.

John : Ce n'est pas très fair-play ça Rodney…

Rodney : Je sais…

Ce dernier souriait à pleines dents.

John : Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

Rodney hocha négativement de la tête.

John leva les yeux ciel. Il était entrain de découvrir la partie « coquine » du scientifique, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'approcha lentement de ce dernier et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit la main de Rodney s'insinuer sous son t-shirt, mais stoppa net sa progression. Rodney lui avait fait du chantage ? Très bien, John n'allait pas se priver pour lui rendre la pareille. Il plaça ses lèvres en face de son oreille.

John _(murmurant)_ : Eh cow-boy, on doit se réserver pour demain…

Il recula un peu et lui fit un clin puis il se retourna et sortit de ses quartiers, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rodney n'en revenait pas. John l'avait bien eu…

_Demain…_

Oui, demain allait probablement être un grand jour. Il se tourna et ne prit même pas le temps de se changer pour se coucher tant ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce qu'il allait sûrement se passer demain.

_John, tu es vraiment dingue…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour ces reviews, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Oui, demain allait probablement être un grand jour. Il se tourna et ne prit même pas le temps de se changer pour se coucher tant ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce qu'il allait sûrement se passer demain. _

_John, tu es vraiment dingue…_

Ils marchaient depuis une bonne demi heure maintenant, et John n'avait rien fait, rien tenté…Rodney était un peu déçu, il pensait que dès qu'ils auraient été seuls, John aurait fait quelque chose…il poussa un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour John.

Ce dernier sourit. Il devait utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur le scientifique et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, Rodney s'arrêta lui aussi.

Rodney : Qu'y a t'il ?

John ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se tourner vers Rodney, un éclair de désir passant dans ses yeux.

Rodney sourit, ce qu'il attendait depuis deux jours allait enfin arriver…

John s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il se colla contre le scientifique, leur baiser résumant tout le désir qui avait grandi l'un pour l'autre depuis ces deux jours.

Oh dieu, ce que John embrassait bien…Rodney tenta de formuler une pensée digne de ce nom mais les seules choses auxquelles il pensait n'étaient pas franchement très catholiques…Pour tenter de reprendre un peu de souffle, il se sépara à contre cœur du militaire.

Rodney _(murmurant)_ : Wow…

Ce qu'il ressentait avec John n'égalait en rien ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auprès des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées. A dire vrai, ils vivaient dans un monde qui leur était complètement étranger, il était donc obligé qu'ils ressortent différents des épreuves qu'ils vivaient…

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Rodney avait rompu leur baiser. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il voulait reprendre de l'air mais ça faisait maintenant plus d'une minute, il avait eu largement le temps de refaire son stock en oxygène…à moins que ce ne soit pour une autre raison…

John : Ok, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rodney : Comment ça ?

John : Rodney.

Rodney : Quoi ?

John : Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Rodney : Pas du tout, tout va très bien !

John : Alors pourquoi ?

Rodney : Pourquoi quoi ?

John poussa un soupir. Pourquoi est ce que Rodney était Rodney ? Stupide question, c'était justement parce qu'il était comme qu'il l'aimait. Peut être qu'il hésitait juste un peu, après tout c'était normal, lui non plus n'était pas dans son assiette. Il n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec un homme, on lui avait fait des avances mais il les avait toujours refusées, puisqu'il était hétéro…

_Jusqu'à maintenant…_

Il faut dire que Rodney avait fichu une sacrée pagaille en lui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, lui et Rodney étaient devenus amis. Malgré les piques qu'ils se lançaient, il savait que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Rodney il le regretterait. Il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi et puis après ce qu'il s'était passé sur le balcon et la discussion que lui et Rodney avaient eu, juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'amitié entre eux deux. Non, le lien qu'il y avait entre eux deux était beaucoup plus fort…

Rodney : Tu attend qu'il gèle avant de me répondre ou quoi !

John : Non, j'ai juste cru que tu…tu ne voulais plus…

Rodney s'approcha de lui.

Rodney : Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de toi, c'est juste que…

John : Moi aussi j'ai…peur…

Il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer mais, finalement, il l'avait dit. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer entre eux…physiquement…il avait toujours su comment faire avec les femmes mais il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour avec un homme, ils allaient explorer des situations, des sensations nouvelles pour tous les deux…L'angoisse de John diminua légèrement à cette dernière pensée…Aucun des deux hommes ne savaient ce qu'il allait se passer et ça le rassurait.

Rodney : Je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec toi John…

Tout en disant cela, Rodney avait posé sa main sur la joue de John et l'embrassa.

John : Bonne nouvelle, moi aussi…

Rodney sourit puis ils s'embrasèrent une nouvelle fois. Il interrompit une seconde fois leur baiser.

John : Quoi encore ?

Rodney promena son regard autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir.

Rodney : On…on ne vas pas le faire ici, parce que…ça n'a pas l'air très confortable…

John promena à son tour son regard.

John : On devrait peut être continuer d'explorer un peu, on pourra peut être trouver une salle avec des meubles plus « accueillants ».

John sourit à Rodney qui le lui renvoya. Rodney glissa sa main dans celle de John. Ce dernier entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du scientifique puis ils reprirent leur chemin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : **ATTENTION ! PASSAGE NC-17 !

_John sourit à Rodney qui le lui renvoya. Rodney glissa sa main dans celle de John. Ce dernier entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du scientifique puis ils reprirent leur chemin._

Après avoir marché un dizaines de minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle. Les meubles qui la composait étaient recouverts d'un tissu blanc, comme celui qu'il y avait sur les consoles de la salle de contrôle de la Porte, à leur arrivée. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de danger potentiel, les deux hommes se regardaient, penauds. Rodney décida finalement de préparer un petit nid douillet pour eux deux, mais il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer les choses comme il les voulait. Au bout de 5 minutes, John partit en fou rire nerveux, Rodney se releva.

Rodney : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

John ne parvint pas à lui répondre tellement il était prit par son fou rire.

Rodney : Ok.

Rodney prit une inspiration se dirigea vers le major et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. John fut déstabilisé quelques secondes puis il entoura le scientifique de ses bras. Rodney sépara ses lèvres de celles du major, prit sa main et le conduisit vers ce qui devait être le « lit ». Lentement, il entraîna le major par terre. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

John se laissa faire bien qu'il n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Rodney allait le faire se coucher mais John l'en empêcha. Il poussa doucement le scientifique à terre et se positionna à califourchon sur lui.

Le scientifique ne comprenait pas très bien ce que John voulait mais il se laissa faire.

John étudiait le scientifique, se demandant par quoi il pourrait commencer.

Rodney commençait à s'impatienter.

Rodney : Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps ?

John : Je ne sais pas…

Rodney allait répliquer mais John l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur ses lèvres. Il les caressa doucement. Rodney ferma les yeux. La main du major descendit vers son cou, puis continua son chemin vers le torse du scientifique. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et passa sa mains sur la peau de Rodney. Il sentit le scientifique frissonner à son contact et un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur le torse de Rodney. Avec l'aide de son autre main il ouvrit complètement le t-shirt du scientifique. Il continua de masser le torse de Rodney, ses mains descendaient lentement vers la partie « intime » du scientifique.

Rodney avait de plus en plus chaud, et les caresses que lui prodiguaient John faisait augmenter sa « chaleur » de plus en plus. Elles avaient aussi un effet plus que stimulant sur une autre partie de son anatomie…Il sentit une des mains se glisser dans son pantalon…

John ne savait pas su tout ce qu'il faisait, il y allait à l'instinct, espérant que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose à faire. Il sentit une bosse sa main et cela le troubla légèrement. Il commença à la caresser, doucement, il entendit Rodney murmurer quelque chose mais ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Au fur et à mesure, John prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, ses mains suivaient les râles de plaisirs qui s'échappaient par intermittence de la bouche du scientifique.

Le cerveau de Rodney avait tout bonnement cessé de fonctionner à son rythme habituel. Les seules choses qui comptaient étaient Sheppard et la notion de plaisir. Au moment où le major glissa sa main sous son pantalon, Rodney avait lâché tout ce qu'il le retenait du monde « réel » : les Wraiths, Atlantis, les Anciens, la mission qu'ils étaient sensés effectuer…Il laissa à nouveau un soupir sortir de sa bouche. John était vraiment un génie…A ce moment là, le scientifique se rendit compte que lui ne faisait rien pour John, il se contentait d'être un « spectateur ». Mais, contrairement à d'habitude où il ne voulait rien partager là c'était différent, il voulait que John ressente à son tour ce que lui ressentait. Une de ses mains rejoignit celle de John qui « s'occupait » de son pantalon.

Rodney : A ton tour maintenant…


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :** ATTENTION ! PASSAGE NC-17 !

John s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Rodney prendre la sienne. Il leva son visage vers lui.

Rodney : A ton tour maintenant…

Bien que surprit, il sourit au scientifique. Il embrassa la main de Rodney et se coucha à côté de lui.

C'était maintenant lui le maître du jeu, et il allait « abuser » de ce privilège…Il commença tout d'abord par enlever le t-shirt du major, tout en l'embrassant. Ensuite, il commença par déposer de légers baisers sur le cou, puis sur le torse du militaire. Il continua son voyage et arriva, après plusieurs détours, vers le pantalon du major. Rodney sourit en voyant la bosse déformer son pantalon.

John était déconnecté de tout : il n'était plus sur Atlantis, il ne savait pas où il était précisément, mais il savait qu'il était avec Rodney…Rodney, plus Rodney déposait des baisers sur son corps, plus les frissons du major augmentaient. Son corps était à présent parcouru par de légers spasmes, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être « inactif » durant l'acte mais après tout, se faire chouchouter n'était pas désagréable non plus…Il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus les lèvres de Rodney l'embrasser. Il releva la tête. Rodney arborait un magnifique sourire, John ne comprenait pas pourquoi le scientifique souriait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sur quoi était fixée son attention.

Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il va me faire…

Rodney avait remarqué que John s'était relevé mais il n'y prêta pas attention, cette dernière étant monopolisée par une autre partie du corps du militaire…Il se décida finalement à passer à « l'attaque ». Il lâcha la main du militaire et défit le bouton et la ceinture de son pantalon. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ce dernier, grandement aidé par le major. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul obstacle entre lui et la peau de John et ce dernier, tout comme le pantalon, perdit rapidement son propriétaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à John, ce dernier s'était recouché et avait les yeux clos. Le scientifique reporta son attention sur l'objet de son désir, il eut une légère hésitation mais finalement se lança…Il commença par déposer un baiser à l'extrémité de la verge de John qui réagit immédiatement à ce stimulus, le scientifique poursuivi alors son petit jeu. Au fur et à mesure, ses baisers gagnaient en intensité et le sexe de John se tendait peu à peu.

John expirait, il expirait des râles de plaisir…John était entrain de le rendre dingue, dingue de lui…Il sentit la langue de Rodney jouer avec son sexe. Il prononça le nom de Rodney dans un nouveau râle de plaisir.

John (gémissant) : Rodney, je t'en prie…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé…mais il fallait qu'il arrête, John ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous cette douce torture…Il appela une nouvelle fois, le scientifique qui cette fois ci s'arrêta…Il remonta lentement vers le major et l'emprisonna en serrant ses hanches avec ses jambes.

Rodney : Moui ?

Le militaire avait toujours les yeux clos.

John : Je…oh mon dieu…

Rodney sourit, il sentait le militaire bouger sous lui mais il raffermit sa prise sur lui.

John : Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça…

Rodney : Ah oui ?

Le militaire acquiesça. Il avait trouvé la parade pour que le scientifique le « relâche ». Il réussit avec une de ses mains à atteindre le pénis de Rodney et le caressa. A peines quelques secondes après, il sentit Rodney se détendre, enfin pour la majeure partie de son corps…Il put alors basculer et se retrouva à nouveau sur le scientifique.

Rodney : C'est pas juste, tu as triché !

John arbora un de ses plus beau sourire et se pencha pour embrasser le scientifique. Après l'avoir embrassé, John observa le visage du scientifique, il passa une main sur son front. John cherchait la « confirmation ultime ». Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question à voix haute, Rodney lui offrit un sourire sincère en guise de réponse et entrouvrit les jambes. John déposa un léger baiser sur son front et, lentement, entra doucement en lui. A peine il entra en Rodney que se dernier se contracta, un pli de douleur barrant son front. John se retira immédiatement. Rodney avait fermé les yeux, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Rodney (murmurant) : Doucement…

John prit une inspiration puis recommença, tout en regardant le scientifique. Il y alla progressivement, au fur et à mesure, il sentit Rodney se détendre. Il commença un lent va-et-vient. Les hanches de Rodney se calquèrent sur les siennes, la cadence augmenta en même temps que la durée de l'arrivée de l'orgasme diminuait…John le ressentit en premier, immédiatement suivit par Rodney. Il ne s'attendit pas au choc qui se fit en lui, c'était…indescriptible. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. John se retira de Rodney et porta son front contre celui du scientifique. Ils étaient moites, le souffle court…Rodney enserra John de ses bras et le berça doucement. John se coucha à côté de lui et se cala dans le nid douillet offert par Rodney. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans la nuque du major où il déposa à nouveau des baisers et se laissa imprégner de l'odeur de son compagnon…

Fin.


End file.
